


La panacea del calor

by Lirianis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood and Violence, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: Y ahora, casi dos décadas después del “triunfo de la razón”, acurrucado entre dos contenedores de basura al fondo de un callejón sin salida, Raúl se preguntaba amargamente si ese día en realidad había servido para algo.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	La panacea del calor

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en el año 2012 en mi LiveJournal, en respuesta al prompt:
> 
> **Original Alfa/Omega. Después de la pelea.**
> 
> *oculta su cabeza con una bolsa de papel*¿Ya ven como luego en los memes en Inglés hay alguien que escribe un prompt inmenso donde comparte su headcanon para un prompt en particular? Eso, eso.
> 
> Es un mundo donde comienza a haber problemas con los "derechos reproductivos" de los Alfa...donde básicamente se comienza a prohibir eso de pelear por reproducirse y todos los Omega deben de tomar píldoras para suprimir su celo (Se entiende que sí hay embarazos, pero están controlados por el gobierno). Un joven Omega tiene problemas con su medicamento, que aparentemente no ha funcionado como debiera. Él se ve en medio de una pelea en un callejón oscuro, una pelea...bueno, por él.
> 
> Lo que en realidad me encantaría sería que el Omega estuviera hecho un ovillo entre un montón de hombres que se pelean por él sin que en realidad el pobre se sientiera, vamos, caliente; maldiciendo su suerte y sientiéndose miserable. Que el Alfa que ganara fuera alguien que no se viera particularmente agresivo y fuerte (pero vaya que lo es, porque de otra manera no hubiera ganado). Que el Omega estuviera muy confundido, pero el Alfa se lo llevara a su casa y fuera muy cariñoso y romántico (aunque nunca en la vida se habian visto antes). Llegan a donde tienen que llegar, se lavan y entonces el Omega se comienza a sentir, bueno, caliente. Y esta contento de pensar que en verdad ese su Alfa es el mejor candidato.
> 
> +Tanto el Alfa como el Omega nunca lo han hecho antes.  
> +Las ropas del Alfa estan empapadas de sangre, pero no es suya.
> 
> Si, más o menos eso es todo creo. Si hay un fade to black antes del sexo esta bien.
> 
> Muchas gracias incluso nada más por leer mi prompt.*sigue con la cabeza cubierta por una bolsa de papel y asi se van a quedar*
> 
> Publicado en AO3 en el año 2020 con mínimas correcciones.

> _“…y es por eso por lo que mi equipo de gobierno y yo hemos luchado. Porque lo que estaba bien para nuestros antepasados más lejanos no es suficiente para nosotros. Porque somos seres racionales y no criaturas primitivas a merced de nuestros cuerpos. Por eso yo digo: ¡sí a la razón y no a las feromonas!”_

  
Todas las personas del país conocían las palabras del ilustre Rogelio Cabañas Mar. Probablemente todas las personas del mundo hubiesen escuchado el discurso por lo menos una vez, excepto tal vez los habitantes de pueblos remotos o naciones donde los gobiernos tradicionalistas controlasen con mano férrea la información procedente del exterior.

Habían pasado diecisiete años desde el día en que el por aquel entonces presidente Cabañas Mar anunciase una reforma sanitaria a una escala sin precedentes, una revolución encubierta que había dejado al país patas arriba tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Los liberales señalan la fecha como el comienzo de una nueva era de evolución y raciocinio. Los tradicionalistas lo describen como el comienzo del fin.

Raúl recuerda vagamente aquel día, sentado en el regazo de su madre frente al televisor mientras en la calle los gritos inundaban el aire. Raúl aún era demasiado pequeño como para entender lo que ese señor con bigote decía, pero sabía que algo importante estaba pasando porque cuando había intentado preguntarle a su madre ella lo había callado. Y eso que su padre no estaba con ellos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la importancia del día, el momento que se quedó realmente grabado en la memoria de Raúl llegó dos semanas después, cuando su padre regresó de su viaje de negocios y su madre le impidió entrar en casa.

> _“Raulito, por favor, tienes que comprenderlo. Tu papá y yo… Bueno, el es un Alfa muy fuerte y yo nunca tuve ni una oportunidad contra… ¡pero ahora es distinto! Las nuevas medicinas me ayudan, tú lo sabes. ¡Ningún Alfa volverá a controlarme jamás!”_

  
Su madre había llorado durante toda la explicación, tartamudeando y en ocasiones riendo con un toque de histeria que le había aterrado. Al final habían acabado los dos en su cuarto, abrazándose envueltos en su vieja manta del _Capitán A_ y rogando que la policía llegase antes de que su padre consiguiese tirar la puerta de la casa abajo y cumplir las amenazas que estaba gritando.

Al día siguiente su abuela había llegado para llevárselo a vivir con ella en el pueblo. Cuando regresó a la ciudad casi un año después fue para vivir en un diminuto apartamento con su madre. Después de haber hecho llorar a su madre en su primera noche en casa Raúl nunca volvió a preguntar por su padre, pero por comentarios hechos por su familia cuando creían que él no podía escucharlos sabía que el hombre era el culpable de la cicatriz que cruzaba la clavícula izquierda de su madre, y que ahora se estaba pudriendo en prisión por ello.

Y ahora, casi dos décadas después del “triunfo de la razón”, acurrucado entre dos contenedores de basura al fondo de un callejón sin salida, Raúl se preguntaba amargamente si ese día en realidad había servido para algo.

Sí, ahora la Seguridad Social repartía sistemáticamente los tratamientos supresores que permitían a Alfas y Omegas no depender de sus instintos. Sí, ahora había una ley de igualdad que impedía que los Alfas como su padre quedasen sin castigo por maltratar a sus Omegas. Sí, ahora los Omegas como Raúl podían acceder a estudios superiores y salir a trabajar al mundo en vez de ser capturados por el Alfa más fuerte de su entorno en el momento de su primer celo.

Pero, ¿era esta nueva sociedad realmente tan estable cuando un ataque terrorista relativamente pequeño podía generar semejante caos?

Una pequeña bomba en un almacén de suministros médicos, eso era todo lo que la E.N.A.O. había necesitado para conseguir que media ciudad retrocediese en el tiempo y regresase a la época en la que los Alfas eran los amos violentos y los Omegas sus esclavos temerosos.

Al principio Raúl no se había dado cuenta de las implicaciones de la explosión. Un atentado sin víctimas ni heridos, un incendio controlado fácilmente por los bomberos que no había afectado a los edificios colindantes. Nadie comprendió el motivo por el que la E.N.A.O. había elegido ese objetivo hasta el comunicado de prensa en el que el Ministro de Sanidad había admitido que ese almacén con seguridad mínima contenía la mayoría de las reservas de HSo y HSa.

> _“La situación está bajo control. Ahora mismo mientras hablo las ciudades más cercanas están preparando envíos de los medicamentos necesarios. Los hospitales, farmacias y otros centros de salud conservan suministros suficientes como para continuar los tratamientos hasta que lleguen los envíos, así que desde el Ministerio de Sanidad le pedimos a la población que conserven la calma. Sigan sus vidas con normalidad, como si no pasase nada, y si alguno de ustedes necesita renovar su medicación póngase en contacto con el número que aparecerá ahora mismo en sus pantallas.”_

  
Raúl había llamado y en la centralita le habían dirigido a una clínica ginecológica al otro lado de la ciudad que en esos momentos sólo disponía de HSo-23, medicamento que él no podía consumir por culpa de sus alergias. La enfermera que le había atendido le explicó que la población había sido dividida por centros médicos y que en ningún otro sitio le darían supresores, así que había perdido dos horas en viajes en autobús para nada y ahora estaba atrapado, solo, y a punto de pasar por su primer celo.

> _“Raulito, ven a casa. No quiero que pases por esto tú solo y mi edificio es una residencia para Omegas. Sabes que aquí estarás más seguro. Por favor, si sales ahora aún estás a tiempo.”_

  
Nunca había sido capaz de negarle nada a su madre, esa mujer tan menuda que parecía que un soplo de viento se la iba a llevar pero con fuerza para enfrentarse a su maltratador y salir ganando. Por desgracia para él, en esa ocasión habría sido mejor si hubiese podido ignorarla, porque sus cálculos habían fallado.

Raúl no sabía el momento exacto en que los Alfas habían comenzado a seguirle, tal vez desde que había salido de su apartamento, pero él no se había dado cuenta hasta tres calles más adelante. Al principio se había dicho que eran imaginaciones suyas, paranoias provocadas por el miedo que sentía, pero la cara de hambre del conductor del autobús le había forzado a admitir la verdad.

Tras bajar del autobús de un salto Raúl había echado a correr hacia la casa de su madre sin pararse a pensar que su apartamento estaba mucho más cerca y que el ejercicio sólo haría que su cuerpo produjese feromonas a un mayor ritmo.

El grupo de Alfas persiguiéndole había aumentado a medida que corría, acercándose cada vez más a él, dejándolo sin más vías de escape que un estrecho pasadizo entre dos edificios. Raúl no se había dado cuenta de que el callejón no tenía salida hasta después de saltar la valla metálica que cubría la entrada, y ahora estaba atrapado entre tres paredes de ladrillo y un grupo de Alfas que intentaban por turnos derribar la endeble barrera y acabar los unos con los otros.

En ese instante un hombre enorme de pelo rubio agarró la cabeza de una mujer musculosa vestida con ropa de deporte y la aplastó contra el muro más cercano como si se tratase de una sandía madura. Después agarró la valla metálica y comenzó a sacudirla con fuerza, aflojando los tornillos que la sujetaban a las paredes.

Raúl retrocedió aún más en el callejón, dejando que las bolsas de desperdicios lo cubriesen en un vano intento de que el tufo de la basura ocultase el olor de sus feromonas. No podía entenderlo, ¿no se suponía que a estas alturas debería estar fuera de sí con la excitación? Su ropa interior y sus pantalones estaban empapados en fluidos pero él sólo sentía miedo y náuseas por el violento espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo ante él.

¿Era esto lo que los tradicionalistas defendían con tanto ahínco? ¿Lo que la E.N.A.O. quería forzar en la población? Raúl recordaba aún esa tarde en la que una compañera de universidad, una Beta hija de padres tradicionalistas, le había dicho lo afortunado que era de ser Omega porque ella jamás viviría un acontecimiento tan romántico como ser capturada por el vencedor de un duelo de Alfas.

Cuando él le había explicado que no pensaba dejar de tomar HSo excepto en un entorno controlado y sólo en presencia del Alfa que él hubiese elegido ella le había acusado de ser una vergüenza para su género. Ahora él podría acusarla a ella de ser una vergüenza para su especie porque ese grotesco acto de violencia no tenía nada de romántico.

Las sacudidas del Alfa rubio consiguieron soltar finalmente uno de los tornillos de la valla con un ruido que pasó desapercibido cuando el Alfa moreno que intentaba escalar la estructura perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre ella, clavándose una de las anchas lanzas metálicas en el pecho.

Los labios de Raúl dejaron escapar una risita histérica porque, atravesado como estaba, el Alfa parecía el caballito de un carrusel infernal, escupiendo sangre con cada aliento y estirando sus brazos hacia el Omega como si conseguir capturar su presa fuese más importante que el hecho de estar muriendo.

Despojados de todo aquello que les hacía humanos el resto de los Alfas agarraron al moribundo y comenzaron a tirar de él usándolo como palanca para arrancar la valla. Los gemidos de dolor quedaban ahogados bajo los gritos enardecidos de la multitud y Raúl se dio cuenta de que el poco tiempo que tenía estaba llegando a su fin.

Impulsado por el terror el joven se enterró más profundamente en la basura, conteniendo a duras penas las arcadas al darse cuenta de que había apoyado la mano en una cucaracha aplastada. Su boca murmuraba sin su permiso un torrente de súplicas, rogando que esto fuese un malentendido, que su celo se cortase inesperadamente, que los Alfas perdiesen el interés en él, que pudiese despertar de esta pesadilla y decirle a su madre cuantísimo la quería.

Entonces su búsqueda desesperada de una salida por fin dio resultado cuando sus dedos chocaron con una rejilla metálica en la pared. Raúl sabía que esa era su única oportunidad si no quería acabar siendo el trofeo de la sangrienta batalla que se disputaba tras él, así que arrancó como pudo los maderos podridos que cubrían parte de la rejilla e intentó descubrir la forma de abrir el conducto de ventilación.

Los seis tornillos que sujetaban la tapa a la pared parecían oxidados, pero intentar tirar de ella sólo sirvió para que Raúl se cortase accidentalmente con uno de sus bordes. Entre los desperdicios que le rodeaban no había ningún objeto de forma ni remotamente similar a lo que se necesitaría para poder desatornillar la tapa, pero a pesar de eso Raúl comenzó a probar suerte con cada pedazo de metal o plástico duro que encontraba.

En ese instante el ruido de un inmenso golpe y el rugido de victoria de los Alfas le dijeron que la última barrera que lo protegía acababa de caer. Su mente fue tomada entonces por sus instintos más básicos, no los de un Omega en celo sino los de una presa tratando de sobrevivir. Sus dedos arañaron con desesperación la rejilla del conducto de ventilación ignorando el daño que estaba causando a sus manos. Las heridas podían sanar, lo único importante ahora era escapar.

Entonces, poco a poco, a través del pánico que le inundaba Raúl se dio cuenta de que detrás de él se había hecho el silencio. Aún sabiendo que probablemente se tratase de una idea pésima, el joven no pudo evitar girarse y apartar una de las bolsas de basura que lo escondían para descubrir qué había pasado. En medio del callejón la valla metálica yacía en el suelo cubierta con los cuerpos de todos los Alfas que le habían perseguido.

Por un breve instante de asombro maravillado Raúl se preguntó si la rejilla de ventilación sería mágica y le habría concedido uno de sus deseos, pero entonces un brazo se estiró asomando entre los cuerpos y comenzó a agitarse.

—Perdona, ¿puedes ayudarme? —llamó una voz masculina pero aguda, supuestamente perteneciente al dueño del brazo.

Raúl se quedó encogido en su escondite sin decir nada.

—No te preocupes, puedes acercarte. Todos estarán tiesos por lo menos media hora más.

—¿Y tú? —dejó escapar.

—Yo estoy lo suficientemente espabilado como para mantener una conversación, no te voy a asaltar en cuanto te acerques.

Raúl se preguntó por un momento si sería cierto, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ese joven de voz inocente era quien había neutralizado al resto de los Alfas, lo que lo convertía en el más peligroso de todos.

—Venga, por favor —pidió el otro con buen humor—. Este gigante rubio ha decidido echarse una siesta encima de mí y no soy capaz de moverme.

El recuerdo del Alfa rubio le provocó un escalofrío a Raúl, que no pudo evitar imaginarse el horror de tenerlo tirado encima. Si el brazo que había visto era una indicación fiable, el otro hombre debía ser bastante pequeño y el cuerpo del Alfa debía estar aplastándolo.

—En serio, me está costando respirar.

—¿Y a mí qué? —preguntó intentando aparentar más valor del que sentía.

—¿Así es como agradeces que te haya salvado de esta panda de energúmenos? De haberlo sabido no me habría molestado en parar. A estas horas yo ya debería estar en el trabajo, ¿sabes?

¿Acaso era posible? Si el hombre había decidido meterse en el duelo voluntariamente cuando podría haberlo ignorado eso quería decir que era un Alfa medicado o un Beta. ¡O incluso un Omega! Y en ese caso era inofensivo.

—Hey, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó entonces el hombre—. Sé que esto debe ser muy duro para ti pero estás tan callado que me preocupas.

—Ahora voy.

Raúl se alzó sobre piernas que casi no le sostenían y se acercó lentamente a la pila de Alfas inconscientes, atento a cualquier movimiento inesperado. Cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca como para ver sus caras, el joven comprobó que todos tenían los ojos cerrados. Todos excepto el que había caído clavado sobre la valla metálica, que miraba al frente con los ojos vacíos de un cadáver.

Esta vez Raúl no pudo contener las arcadas y se dobló apoyado contra la pared para vomitar lo poco que había conseguido desayunar ese día.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el otro con voz preocupada.

—Sí. Es sólo que esta es la primera vez que…

—¿Que entras en celo?

—Eso también, pero lo que quería decir es que es la primera vez que veo morir a alguien.

—Bueno, tradicionalmente esos dos eventos van juntos para un Omega, ¿no?

—Hay tradiciones que no merece la pena conservar.

—Eso mismo opino yo.

Algo más calmado tras la conversación, Raúl se abrió camino hasta el enorme Alfa rubio pisando con satisfacción los cuerpos que cubrían el suelo. Cuando llegó al lugar comprobó que el hombre con el que estaba hablando era menudo, probablemente de la misma estatura que él, y de apariencia joven a pesar de las arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos y las entradas en su cabello negro.

—Hola —saludó el hombre con una sonrisa radiante—. ¿Me echas una mano?

Raúl le devolvió el gesto con labios trémulos y agarró el hombro del Alfa rubio para tirar de él. El gigante era pesado pero entre los dos finalmente consiguieron moverlo lo suficiente como para que el otro hombre pudiese liberarse y ponerse en pie. Como el Omega había sospechado el moreno no sólo no era de su altura sino que era incluso más bajo que él.

—Muchas gracias. Por un momento pensé que ibas a largarte y dejarme ahí tirado —comentó antes de soltar una risita más propia de un niño pequeño que de un hombre de su edad.

Cada dato nuevo que conocía sobre el hombre, desde su tamaño y aspecto hasta su voz, confirmaba la teoría de Raúl de que no podía ser un Alfa. Lo que aún no conseguía comprender era cómo un Beta o un Omega, especialmente uno tan pequeño, podía dejar fuera de juego a tantos Alfas en pleno frenesí de apareamiento.

—Alejandro.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre. Eso es lo que me ibas a preguntar, ¿no? ¿O es que acaso no quieres conocer el nombre de tu caballero de brillante armadura?

—¡¿Cómo puedes bromear con esto?! ¡Gente ha muerto peleándose por mí! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que eso me hace sentir?!

—Hey, hey, calma —pidió Alejandro con voz seria, perdiendo por primera vez su sonrisa—. Sólo intentaba echarte una mano y mantenerte relajado, ¿vale? Sé que acabas de pasar por una situación horrible, yo estaba ahí, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, recuerdo que había un grupo de Alfas matándose por tenerme y de repente todos estaban dormidos. Resulta muy sospechoso.

—¿Me estás acusando de algo? —preguntó el otro recuperando su aire de diversión.

—No, esos Alfas están mejor así —admitió Raúl a regañadientes—. Con suerte para cuando despierten el olor de mis feromonas ya se habrá disipado lo suficiente como para que se comporten como personas civilizadas de nuevo. Aún así me gustaría saber cómo lo has hecho.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—No sé. ¿Dardos tranquilizantes? ¿Un _taser_?

—Pues no. Lo hice con mis propias manos.

Raúl no sabría decir si el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda tras esas palabras era producto del miedo o de alguna emoción más compleja. La idea de que el diminuto hombre de ojos brillantes y sonrisa inocente fuese capaz de abatir a una multitud de Alfas furiosos era aterradora.

—No te preocupes, sólo uso mis poderes para el bien —bromeó Alejandro guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera gris y haciendo todo lo posible por parecer inofensivo. El gesto probablemente habría resultado más efectivo si dicha sudadera gris no hubiese estado cubierta de sangre ajena.

—¿Poderes?

—Puntos de presión. Soy quiropráctico.

—¿Los quiroprácticos pueden hacer esto? —preguntó el Omega mirando incrédulo a su alrededor.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los quiroprácticos —anunció el moreno con voz sugerente—. Sabemos cómo manejar el cuerpo humano.

Raúl se prometió que si alguien le preguntase en el futuro sobre su reacción a las palabras de Alejandro él diría haberse sentido muy ofendido y haberle gritado al otro hombre por lo inapropiado de hacer ese tipo de bromas delante de un Omega en celo. Desde luego jamás reconocería la carcajada sorprendida que había salido de su boca ante lo ridículo de la frase y del movimiento de cejas que la acompañaba.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?

—¿“Vamos”? —repitió Raúl.

—Si estás aquí fuera en pleno celo es que ibas a algún sitio. Sea dónde sea no vas a llegar si no te acompaño.

—¿No tenías trabajo?

—A estas horas mi secretaria habrá llamado a los pacientes para cancelar todas las citas de hoy —respondió Alejandro encogiéndose de hombros—. Soy todo tuyo.

El Omega no podía negar que la idea de abandonar la relativa seguridad del callejón le aterraba, así que tras calcular las distancias mentalmente decidió que lo más rápido sería regresar a su apartamento. Cuando le dio la dirección al moreno éste cerró los ojos por un momento, como visualizando mentalmente la ruta que debían seguir.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente—. Podemos conseguirlo, pero sólo si te quedas siempre bien pegado a mí.

Alejandro rodeó la muñeca del Omega con una de sus manos y tiró suave pero firmemente de él. Raúl, un tanto desconcertado por el rayo de electricidad que pareció atravesar su cuerpo con ese primer contacto, trastabilló por un momento antes de seguir al hombre fuera del callejón.

—Cuando me desperté esta mañana no pensé que acabaría metiéndome en un duelo de Alfas, ¿sabes? —comentó el moreno después de un rato caminando en silencio—. Bueno, lo único en lo que puedo pensar por las mañanas es en tomarme una taza de café, pero ya sabes de lo que hablo. Hacía años que no veía un duelo de Alfas en este país, no desde que era niño. ¿Y tú?

—No, nunca…

Las palabras de Raúl se atascaron en su garganta cuando un hombre alto vestido con un traje gris salió del local ante el cual estaban pasando. La forma en la que miraba al Omega olfateando el aire y enseñando los dientes dejaban claro que se trataba de un Alfa. El joven intentó dar un paso atrás pero Alejandro apretó su muñeca recordándole que debía quedarse a su lado.

—Vete de aquí —dijo el moreno con voz firme—, tú no le interesas.

—Es un Omega, a él le interesa cualquiera que pueda follárselo hasta que no se tenga en pie —respondió el Alfa con una mueca cruel sin apartar sus ojos de Raúl ni por un instante.

—Él está conmigo.

—¿Contigo? —repitió con voz burlona—. Será por eso que ha salido a la calle meneando el culo como un putón y apestándolo todo con sus feromonas. Está buscando un Alfa de verdad.

El hombre alargó su brazo hacia el Omega, pero en ese mismo instante Alejandro se interpuso entre ambos y cerró su otra mano sobre el cuello del Alfa, que se desplomó de inmediato inconsciente.

—Intenté advertírselo —comentó girándose hacia Raúl y encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa inocente y ojos traviesos—. Siempre pasa lo mismo. Ven mi altura, escuchan mi voz, y deciden que soy completamente inofensivo. A veces creo que debería llevar siempre mis medallas colgadas al cuello para que la derrota no los pille por sorpresa.

—¿Medallas?

—Ah, ¿pero es que no lo sabías? —preguntó el moreno con voz divertida—. Estás hablando con el hombre que fue campeón nacional de karate tres años seguidos, mi querido… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Raúl.

—Pues eso, mi querido Raúl. Hay tres medallas de oro en mi casa que me llaman el mejor karateka del país. También hay una de plata que se empeña en decir que me estoy haciendo mayor y que la sangre nueva viene pisando fuerte, pero esa está guardada en un cajón por mentirosa.

Al principio el Omega no sabía si creerse la historia del hombre moreno, pero tras verle incapacitar eficazmente cada Alfa que se interponía en su camino, hasta aquellos que intentaban resistirse a ser pellizcados en el cuello, a Raúl no le quedó más remedio que admitir que Alejandro era un gran luchador. De hecho, a pesar de su rechazo general hacia la violencia, el joven no podía evitar sentir una cierta admiración e incluso atracción por la manera en la que el moreno despachaba a sus contrincantes con la mayor rapidez y el menor número de heridas posible.

Alejandro era, además, un conversador muy entretenido cuando uno se acostumbraba a su sentido del humor, y entretuvo a Raúl durante todo el camino con anécdotas divertidas de la clínica y de los torneos de karate a los que había asistido, llegando incluso a usar a alguno de los Alfas que se encontraban como “ayudantes” para escenificar sus historias de lucha.

Para cuando alcanzaron su edificio el Omega se preguntaba un tanto avergonzado si habría alguna excusa para que Alejandro se quedase un poco más con él, o por lo menos para que intercambiasen números de teléfono. Si no se le ocurría nada siempre podría buscar información sobre los campeonatos nacionales de karate, seguro que en algún sitio podría encontrar una lista de campeones y descubrir los apellidos del hombre para buscarlo en la guía telefónica.

—¡Raúl! —la llamada de su casero lo distrajo de tramar planes que le hacían sentir como un vulgar acosador.

—Señor Gutiérrez, hola —saludó nervioso—. Esto no es lo que parece. Ya sé que en el edificio hay normas, pero dada la situación actual comprenderá que los accidentes pueden ocurrir y… ¿prometo no causar problemas? —concluyó temeroso.

Gutiérrez era un tipo regordete, medio calvo, y con apariencia de abuelito bonachón hasta que alguien se atrasaba pagando el alquiler. En ese momento el hombre se convertía en un ogro capaz de hacer llorar a sus inquilinos si con eso conseguía el dinero que le debían. El ogro también aparecía cuando los vecinos incumplían las reglas del edificio, una de las cuales era que todos los Alfas y Omegas que viviesen ahí debían tomar supresores de hormonas para mantener la paz.

—Eso me da igual —dijo el casero sacudiendo una mano como si estuviese espantando una mosca—, ahora mismo no hay ni un Alfa en el edificio, y si alguno entra de fuera y causa daños el contrato te obliga a ti a pagar los arreglos. Lo que quería decirte es que antes de encerrarte con el tío ese para que te rasque lo que te pica llames a tu madre de una vez, que lleva calentándome la oreja por teléfono una hora.

—No, nosotros no… —intentó explicar el Omega antes de ser interrumpido por Alejandro.

—Desde luego, señor Gutiérrez. Le prometo que yo me encargo de que llame a su madre.

—Eso espero —gruñó el hombre—. Soy su casero, no su niñera.

Raúl frunció el ceño y se giró hacia el moreno para decirle que ya no hacía falta que siguiese tomando el control ahora que estaban en un sitio seguro, pero Alejandro le empujó escaleras arriba sin preguntarle siquiera en qué piso vivía.

—Vamos, que tienes que llamar a tu madre. ¿Tienes vendas y algún tipo de desinfectante en casa?

—¿Vendas? —preguntó con confusión olvidándose de sus protestas.

—Para tus manos.

En ese momento las manos de Raúl empezaron a dolerle como si esas tres palabras hubiesen roto un hechizo de insensibilidad. Al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver sus dedos cortados y sucios, que aún sangraban lentamente por las heridas más profundas.

—Espero que tengas la antitetánica al día, porque no quiero saber qué porquerías tenía lo que te hizo eso.

—Era una rejilla de ventilación —respondió el joven sin apartar la vista de sus manos—. Era la única salida que había en el fondo del callejón.

Desde la aparición de Alejandro Raúl había conseguido recuperar la calma, pero el recuerdo de la desesperación que había sentido cuando creía que estaba encerrado a merced de los Alfas le golpeó quitándole el aliento. La simple idea de lo que podría haber pasado si un quiropráctico karateka con vocación de héroe no hubiese decidido rescatarle era suficiente como para paralizarlo y dejarle temblando en medio de las escaleras.

—Eh, tranquilo —le llegó la voz del moreno a través del murmullo de la sangre en sus oídos—. Estás a salvo en tu casa, nadie te va a hacer daño.

Raúl tomó un aliento entrecortado y apoyó su cuerpo con más fuerza contra la mano que recorría su espalda dándole calor. Era cierto. Estaba a salvo y se lo debía todo a este hombre bajito de voz aguda y rostro sonriente que nadie parecía tomarse en serio. De pronto la idea de perder a Alejandro, de no volver a verlo nunca jamás, le aterraba. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en enterrar sus dedos heridos en la sudadera del otro y aferrarse con todas las fuerzas que le quedasen. Sabía que el moreno sería demasiado bueno como para intentar soltarse por la fuerza y arriesgarse a reabrir sus cortes.

—Venga, unos pasos más y llegamos a tu apartamento, ¿vale? Luego puedes sentarte y no hacer nada mientras te curo las manos y llamamos a tu madre.

—Vale —susurró antes de echar a andar con paso incierto, asegurándose inconscientemente de no caminar demasiado deprisa como para perder el contacto con la mano que le daba fuerzas para sostenerse en pie.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño apartamento, Alejandro le dirigió hacia el sofá empujándolo suavemente para que se sentase. Después entró en el baño para buscar suministros con los que tratar las heridas de Raúl, pero al no encontrar nada decidió bajar rápido a la farmacia de la esquina y comprarlo todo. El Omega contuvo como pudo el ataque de pánico que amenazaba con engullirlo ante la ridícula idea de que el otro hombre quería abandonarlo. Alejandro ya había hecho tanto por él que podía irse sin que él tuviese derecho a detenerle, además estaba seguro de que si decía que iba a volver es porque pensaba hacerlo.

Antes de salir, el moreno hizo que le diese el número de su madre y lo marcó en el teléfono activando la opción de manos libres para que el joven pudiese hablar con ella sin agarrar el aparato.

—¿Raulito? —preguntó la voz desesperada de la mujer interrumpiendo el primer tono de llamada—. Hijo, ¿eres tú? ¿Dónde estabas, cariño? Lo último que supe de ti es que venías hacia aquí pero tardabas tanto que ya no sabía qué hacer. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Mamá, cálmate, por favor. Estoy bien, estoy en mi apartamento y no me ha pasado nada.

—Pero…

Raúl le contó a su madre una versión un tanto censurada de todo lo que le había pasado desde que había salido de casa, saltándose las partes más traumáticas o que harían que la mujer se preocupase sin necesidad.

Para cuando Alejandro regresó al apartamento los dos estaban llorando libremente, descargando la tensión que habían acumulado en las últimas horas, así que el hombre intentó cerrar la puerta silenciosamente y dejarles espacio para que hablasen. Por desgracia el cerrojo era antiguo y al girar la llave en su interior hizo un ruido estruendoso.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Hay alguien contigo? —preguntó su madre como si estuviese a punto de ofrecerse a llamar a la policía o ir ella misma con un cuchillo a salvarle de quien se atreviese a atacar a su niño.

—Buenas tardes, señora —saludó el moreno con su voz más inofensiva—. Me llamo Alejandro y sólo estoy aquí para ayudar a su hijo.

—Ya, eso dicen todos los Alfas. ¡Como si no os tuviese calados! Si de verdad quisieses ayudar a mi hijo le dejarías tranquilo para que pudiese pasar por esto solo en vez de usar su condición para aprovecharte de él.

—Mamá, tranquilízate, Alejandro no me va a hacer nada. Él es quien me ayudó a librarme de los Alfas del callejón y a llegar sin problemas hasta aquí. Además él ni siquiera es un Alfa —explicó riendo y girándose hacia el moreno para compartir el chiste.

—Bueno… —empezó el otro hombre un tanto avergonzado—. La verdad es que sí que soy un Alfa.

—¿Lo ves? —exclamó su madre con voz satisfecha—. Pues escúcheme bien, señor Alfa, como le haga algo a mi hijo tendrá que vérselas conmigo, ¿entendido?

—Pero tú no… ¿cómo vas a ser _tú_ un Alfa? —preguntó Raúl incrédulo, sintiéndose un tanto traicionado.

—Ya estamos, siempre lo mismo. Sólo porque no cumpla con los estereotipos no significa que no pueda ser un Alfa. ¿Por qué será que ese rollo de la igualdad y la liberación sólo parece aplicarse a los Omegas? —preguntó Alejandro con amargura en la voz—. Sí, soy bajito y tengo la voz chillona, y además he decidido dedicarme a la medicina. ¡Eso no quiere decir nada!

—¡No es por eso, idiota! —protestó el joven furioso sin acordarse de que eran precisamente esas características las que le habían hecho pensar en un principio que el otro hombre era un Beta o un incluso Omega—. Tú no te comportas como el resto de los Alfas, perdiendo la cabeza en cuanto me acerco. Tú no has… no has intentado forzarme ni me has tratado como si fuese menos que tú, un agujero para llenar.

—¡Raúl! —lo reprendió su madre escandalizada.

—Así es como me miraban, Mamá.

—Si vas a hacer que te explique esto lo mejor es que me des las manos para que pueda lavártelas y vendarlas.

Mientras el joven intentaba tranquilizar a su madre explicándole que sólo tenía unos cortes pequeñitos, apenas unos rasguños, Alejandro fue a la cocina a por una cacerola llena de agua tibia y la puso sobre la mesita del salón para que Raúl dejase sus manos a remojo un rato. Después de eso tomó uno de los brazos del chico y lo apoyó sobre su regazo antes de ponerse a limpiar con cuidado las heridas de esa mano con una gasa húmeda.

—Mi madre y mi padre son Betas, así que desde que era niño todo el mundo pensó que yo también lo sería —empezó a decir con voz distraída, prestando más atención a su tarea que a la historia que estaba contando.

—Creía que eso eran cuentos de viejas.

—No hay estudios concluyentes, pero muchos creen que es cierto. La verdad es que aún no se sabe qué hace que una persona sea de un tipo u otro —explicó la madre de Raúl en respuesta al comentario de su hijo.

—Siempre fui bastante canijo y nunca se me ha dado bien pasar desapercibido, lo que me convertía en un blanco fácil para los matones del colegio. Por eso empecé a practicar artes marciales —dijo alzando la cabeza para lanzarle una sonrisa a Raúl.

—Típico de Alfas —comentó la madre del joven con algo de desprecio.

—El caso es que una vez, cuando tenía nueve años, varios grandullones que no tenían nada mejor que hacer se pusieron a insultarme y yo, idiota bocazas que era, en vez de ignorarlos decidí responderles. Al final acabé cabreándolos tanto que me encerraron en el armario de las señoras de la limpieza.

Alejandro ignoró la risita de Raúl y el carraspeo divertido de su madre, concentrado en vendar los dedos del joven.

—No recuerdo muy bien qué pasó, pero debí tirar accidentalmente una botella de lejía o algún otro limpiador porque me encontraron inconsciente tirado en un charco de líquido. Cuando me desperté en el hospital tenía la piel que había estado en contacto con el líquido quemada y había perdido el sentido del olfato.

—¡Está prohibido usar productos tan agresivos en centros escolares! —protestó la mujer indignada ante la posibilidad de que un niño pudiese sufrir por el descuido de los responsables de protegerlo.

—Sí, y mis padres consiguieron una buena compensación económica cuando denunciaron al centro.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces?

—A los matones que me habían encerrado los expulsaron una semana, el colegio fue revisado de pies a cabeza por unos oficiales del Ministerio de Educación, y yo me curé de mis quemaduras pero nunca recuperé del todo el olfato.

—¿Es por eso que…?

—Cuando empecé el instituto las feromonas de algunos Omegas de cursos superiores me afectaban un poco, pero eso le pasa a muchos Betas así que todo el mundo, yo incluido, seguía convencido de que eso era yo.

—Pero algo cambió —afirmó la madre de Raúl adivinando lo que iba a pasar.

—Sí, algo cambió. Uno nunca sabe seguro qué va a ser hasta que alcanza la adolescencia. Los Omegas empiezan a producir feromonas, los Alfas reaccionan a ellas, y los Betas se quedan en medio sin pintar mucho en el tema.

—Hay otras formas de saberlo.

—Todas ellas procedimientos médicos completamente innecesarios cuando el comportamiento de los críos lo deja todo tan claro.

—¿Entonces cómo descubriste que eras un Alfa? —preguntó Raúl intrigado.

—Fue en el primer campeonato de karate al que asistí. Uno de los luchadores, un Beta que pasaba una mala racha, pensó que podía alterar a sus oponentes empapando sus ropas en feromonas sintéticas.

—Pero tu olfato no las captó, ¿no?

—Resulta que mi olfato sólo falla a cierta distancia. Cuando me tocó enfrentarme a él acabé intentando montarlo delante de todo el mundo.

—¡No! —exclamó la madre de Raúl divertida, muy a su pesar.

—Pero a mí me has tenido cerca desde hace tiempo, ¿cómo es que yo no te afecto? —el Omega no podía evitar preguntarse si habría algo defectuoso en él, algo que atraía a tantos Alfas salvajes pero no al único con el que podría imaginarse teniendo una relación.

—Cuando pasé delante del callejón y me di cuenta de que el jaleo era un duelo de Alfas empecé a respirar por la boca. Además, no te ofendas por esto pero ahora mismo apestas bastante a basura. Y aún así cuanto más tiempo paso contigo más me cuesta mantener el control —admitió Alejandro sin mirarle a los ojos, acariciando suavemente la mano que acababa de vendar—. Así que, si me disculpas, voy a utilizar tu baño un momento para lavarme y luego te dejaré tranquilo.

Antes de que Raúl pudiese responder el moreno ya había entrado en el aseo cerrando la puerta.

—¿Raulito? —llamó su madre con voz suave.

—¿Sí?

—A ti te gusta ese chico, ¿no?

—Es tan…

—Eso es un sí.

—Sí —reconoció derrotado.

—¿Y a él le gustas?

—No lo sé.

—Pues pregúntale, tontito.

—Pero…

—Cariño, no te estoy diciendo que tengas que casarte con él —se rió ella antes de continuar con voz seria—. Hazme caso, Cielo, es mucho mejor pasar tu celo con alguien que tener que encargarte “con tus propias manos”. Lo sé por experiencia propia.

—¡Mamá!

—Vamos, vamos, ya eres mayorcito como para que nos callemos estas cosas, en especial en tu situación. Alejandro parece un buen chico y creo que te tratará bien aún cuando sea presa de sus instintos. Además siendo un luchador seguro que tiene un buen cuerpo —y con esa despedida tan descarada la mujer colgó.

Raúl se quedó mirando anonadado el teléfono, sin creerse que su madre acabase de recomendarle que se acostase con un completo desconocido. Aunque después de lo que habían vivido juntos y de todo lo que le había contado de su vida, ¿podía considerarlo realmente un desconocido?

La mano de Alejandro se interpuso en su linea de visión, apretando el botón que cortaba la función de manos libres y silenciando así el tono de llamada del teléfono.

—¿Tu madre ha colgado? Creí que no lo haría hasta que estuviese segura de que me había ido.

—Ha cambiado de idea —explicó Raúl sin levantar la vista—. Ahora cree que sería bueno que te quedases.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el moreno incrédulo.

—Dice que “pareces un buen chico” y que seguramente tengas “un buen cuerpo” —respondió el Omega alzando al fin la cabeza y compartiendo una mirada con Alejandro.

—Que… ¿amable? Supongo que debería darle las gracias por pensar eso de mí.

—Si quieres denunciarla por acoso sexual yo te apoyo —ofreció Raúl consiguiendo mantener la seriedad apenas un instante antes de deshacerse en carcajadas.

—Pobre, ¿cómo le voy a hacer eso? —replicó el otro entre risas—. Aunque si está soltera…

—¡Alejandro!

—¿Qué? Para tener un hijo tan guapo como tú tiene que ser una señora preciosa.

Las palabras del Alfa cortaron en seco la risa de Raúl.

—¿En serio crees que soy guapo? —preguntó con voz insegura.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió el otro con vehemencia—. ¿Es que nunca te has mirado en un…? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mientras Alejandro hablaba, el Omega se había levantado del sofá y había caminado hasta quedar frente a él. Con el rostro serio alzó los brazos y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del otro por un instante antes de deslizarlas hasta cubrir su nuca.

—No tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga tu madre, ¿sabes? —comentó el moreno con voz temblorosa y un amago de sonrisa nada propios de un Alfa.

—¿Y si es lo que yo quiero hacer?

—¿Estás seguro?

En vez de responder con palabras, Raúl bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Alejandro. El Alfa cerró sus manos alrededor de la cintura del otro y lo atrajo hacia sí para profundizar el beso. En ese instante el joven sintió una oleada de calor recorriendo su cuerpo y supo al fin por qué había Omegas que describían sus celos de forma tan poética. La clave era pasarlos con alguien que mereciese la pena.

—¡Espera, espera! —pidió Alejandro rompiendo el beso.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —gimió Raúl molesto por la interrupción—. No te estarás echando atrás, ¿no?

—No, no, pero si vamos a hacer esto será mejor que te duches antes.

—Pero… tengo las manos vendadas —protestó haciendo un mohín como de niño pequeño—. Si yo me ducho tú también deberías hacerlo.

—Yo no he estado revolcándome en basura.

—Pero así podrías frotarme la espalda… y todo lo demás.

Tras esas palabras el Omega le dirigió una sonrisa pícara al Alfa y se fue hacia el baño. Alejandro, demostrando una gran inteligencia, decidió que lo mejor era seguirlo. Después de todo, era cierto que Raúl no podía usar las manos.

> _“La liberación de los Omegas no consiste en suprimir nuestra naturaleza sino en abrazar lo que somos. Una persona, sea Alfa, Beta u Omega, no será realmente libre hasta que se acepte tal y como es. Yo soy un ser humano, una licenciada universitaria, una escritora premiada, una oradora profesional, una amante, una madre, una Omega. Todas estas características y más aún son las que me convierten en quien soy. Intentar eliminar una de ellas sería como intentar eliminarme a mí misma. En el momento mismo en el que conocí al que sería mi marido decidí dejar de tomar HSo, y nunca me he arrepentido. Si se comparte con la persona adecuada el celo es una de las experiencias más intensas y hermosas que un Omega puede vivir. El HSo debería ser un apoyo que nos ayudase a alcanzar ese momento, no unos grilletes que nos mantuviesen alejados de él.”_
> 
> Prof. Cabañas-Mar López, Susana. _El omega liberado_.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
